1. Field of the Invention
A water filtration device is disclosed that includes an electronic display that enables a user to determine readily if a contained filter cartridge is within its useful life-span, nearing the end of its useful life-span, or expired. More particularly, the electronic display of the subject filtration device comprises a set of colored lights in which green indicates the cartridge is within its useful life-span, yellow indicates the cartridge is nearing the end of its useful life-span, and red for an expired cartridge.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various types of water filters have existed for some time, however, none contains the advantages of the subject invention. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,483 discloses a cylindrical microporous filtration funnel assembly. A housing is divided into inlet and outlet chambers by a filter membrane. Materials trapped on the upper surface of the filter may be removed for study by disassembling the apparatus.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,268 is a self-contained canister filter unit for filtering tap water. Water enters the housing through a top aperture, passes through the sides of a reverse osmosis membrane into an activated carbon region, and exits the device purified. Salts, minerals, and particulates are removed via a lower end cap on the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,317 relates a reverse osmosis water purifier having a flush water restrictor which serves to provide a suitable back pressure on the reverse osmosis membrane in order to affect the purification process. The restrictor device is an appropriately sized capillary tube.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,340 is a water conditioner apparatus having a contamination from tap water. Entering water is forced through two sequential chambers. The lower chamber may be filled with ion-exchange resin and the upper chamber with activated carbon.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,206 presents a filtration cartridge that comprises layered filters. Within the cartridge are a carbon block and a ceramic filter.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.